


Through the Storm

by Oli Grey (NeroliGrimm)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroliGrimm/pseuds/Oli%20Grey
Summary: Shiro doesn't do well with storms and Lance is always there to comfort him.





	Through the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I avoid writing what I should be finishing to write other things.
> 
> Warning: Fluff ahead.

The lights flickered as thunder rumbled over the building. Flashes of lightning continued to light up the room as the pounding of rain drowned out all the other noises around him.

Arms tightened around him and he whispered down at the head pressed against his stomach. Lithe fingers drifted through freshly cut hair, the undercut prickly against his skin. The soft rumble from the television wasn't loud enough to drown out the clap of thunder as another bolt lit the sky casting long shadows across the room from the windows.

While Lance's hand was softly stroking Shiro's hair, his other hand held Shiro's tight grip and his thumb soothed over the rough skin. He hummed quietly, mostly for the benefit of grounding the older man. The gentle vibrations mollified the tension in the stressed muscles.

Lance had found ways of comforting his boyfriend in the early years of dating. Truthfully he would have never believed that Shiro could be afraid of anything. To be honest storms didn't quite frighten the man but the loud peals of thunder had the man remembering days meant to be forgotten.

Whenever there was even a barest hint of a storm approaching Lance would fly to Shiro's place to make sure he was not alone. Shiro never brought up the subject but Lance knew from the relief in his stormy eyes that he was grateful. There were times where they were indisposed by work or out of town when Lance wasn't able to be with him but he made sure to hide away for a time to give the other a call and reassure him with the familiarity of his voice.

They were celebrating their sixth year anniversary and Lance was thinking of proposing. They were practically living with each other; their parents had become really close friends; they had mutual friends that were as close to family as they could possibly be. They knew each others strengths and weaknesses. They argued sometimes but they never stayed mad for long. They were friends; lovers, and partners.

Lance had wanted to hint at this idea that night but the rain that was suppose to be light and gone after a brief time had turned into one of the worst storms they had that summer. The wind rattled the house causing tension to course through Shiro's body. Lance rubbed the back of his neck, kneading the muscles the way Shiro liked.

From the moment they started dating Shiro had told him about his baggage. His memories from being a soldier and the things that he had done during that time. Lance had stared at the vulnerability in those steel eyes and knew he would do anything for him. Lance had his own faults and Shiro was there to lift him up whenever he felt too insecure and lost.

The storm continued to rock the building as torrents of rain slammed against the structure. The laughter from the show they were watching wasn't enough to keep bay the slight tremors from Shiro's body. Fingers tightened around his hand and Lance hummed louder to keep Shiro in the present time.

The storm passed half-hour later, leaving behind soft flashes of light from the departing tempest. Lance continued to run his fingers lightly through short hair, trailing down his back and repeating that action until all the tautness left. Shiro's breath slowed almost to the point where Lance thought he had fallen asleep. Shiro lifted his head after a few minutes and Lance smiled gently at the slight disheveled mess his bangs were in. He swept the strands to the side as he framed Shiro's face with his hands. 

“So happy anniversary.” Lance kissed the side of his mouth when Shiro's lips quirked up. Shiro's eyes lingered on his lips when he pulled away and Lance grinned. “I cooked something special for you but I think the food has gone cold by now.”

Shiro leaned in and kissed Lance's nose. “We can just heat it back up.”

Lance's nose crinkled but he countered Shiro's kiss with his own, this time on his chin. “The food won't be as good.” He pouted. He had spent hours on the pork tenderloin and baked brie. 

“I love anything you cook, even reheated.” Shiro pressed his lips against his left eyebrow. Lance knew the kisses were thanks for comforting him and didn't press the point of eating; they were content just sitting with each other.

Lance trailed his lips along the strong jaw before he pulled away; their noses brushing against each other before Shiro pulled Lance close as he softly kissed his lips. Lance straddled Shiro's legs before deepening the kiss, his tongue outlining Shiro's mouth before sweeping in to tangle with his.

They pulled away and Shiro whispered softly, “I love you.”

Lance leaned his forehead against his, repeating his words. “I love you.”

Lance fumbled in his back pocket to pull out the ring that he had purchased earlier that week. The jewelry was a thick gunmetal band with the words 'To my hero with love' engraved on the inside. He pressed the ring against Shiro's palm as he stared into his eyes.

Shiro's eyes widened as he curled his fingers around the object. Shiro's voice was hoarse as he spoke, “Are you proposing to me?”

Lance smile wavered but he licked his lips. “Please marry me Takashi.”

“Aren't you suppose to say will you marry me?”

“Shiro.” Lance took Shiro's hand and gently bit the skin on the back. In reply Shiro placed the ring on his finger, not once struggling with the fit. Lance breathed out a sigh in relief, glad he had guessed the size right. Shiro pulled Lance into his arms after the ring was on comfortably. He laid soft kisses on his neck and Lance held back the giggle from the sensation.

“Now I have to tell everyone that you proposed first. They all owe me money.”

“You guys bet on that?” Lance pulled away feigning disapproval.

“Hunk started it.” Shiro tried to look innocent.

Lance grumbled but cuddled up to Shiro when the other man pulled him to his chest.

After a few minutes Shiro pulled away. “You know-” Shiro shuffled around and pulled out something from his pockets- “I was willing to lose that bet.”

He held up a similar looking ring; this one thinner and a lighter silver with circular designs. Lance was tongue-tied as he let Shiro slip the band on his finger. Lance stared at the jewelry and how the colour stood out against his bronze skin.

In reply Lance pressed kisses against Shiro's lips grinning as Shiro's hands caressed his sides. Lance didn't know he was crying until Shiro was kissing the tears away. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck, nuzzling their noses together.

Suddenly Lance asked with a disgruntle air to his voice, “Why didn't they think I would be the first to ask?”

Shiro laughed as he cradled the back of Lance's head. “Who knows, but they're going to be really happy once we tell them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some Lance comforting Shiro; that marriage proposal came out of nowhere. ヽ（・＿・；)ノ
> 
> I tried to go over this but I probably missed some mistakes.


End file.
